


Tuxedo

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Greg loves Nick in a Tux





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MK <3

Nick was leaning back against the wall, his shirt unbuttoned enough to let a strip of skin show, his tux loosely hanging from his shoulders. Greg was on his knees, working on getting Nick's pants open. His big brown eyes looked up in utter adoration and wonder while Nick's were half closed, glancing down.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Greg growled while he roughly pulled the pants down along Nick's strong thighs.

Nick let his hand fly up to Greg's cheek, gently.

"How about you show me?"

With a mischievous grin Greg leant forward and took Nick’s full hard length into his mouth. Nick’s head fell back against the wall and he closed his eyes, savoring the sensations. He groaned and cursed softly while he held onto Greg’s shoulders for the support his legs were failing to offer.

He was getting so close, heat rising in the back of his neck and spreading out into all areas of his body. He desperately needed to lose some layers of fabric if he wanted to survive the night.

"Leave it on," Greg panted, when Nick shrugged his shoulders to get out of his tuxedo. He smirked devilishly and slowly rose to his feet. Nick, still painfully hard despite Greg's previous ministrations, grinned.

"You like it that much?" he teased. Grabbing both of his hands and bringing them up against the wall next to Nick's head, Greg leaned it close and whispered in Nick's ear, "You have no idea."

Chancing a glance at their entangled fingers, he marveled at the matching rings.

"Come to bed," he said and tugged at Nicks hands to make him follow.

Greg's heart was beating erratically. He let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Nick with him until he landed on top of him. They shared a kiss full of promises while Nick's half exposed body rubbed against Greg's in all the right places.

"So," Nick said between gently biting and sharply sucking on Greg's throat, "now that I've officially taken the vow to make you happy every day of your life, what will you have me do?"

Greg had a number of wild ideas but simply uttered, "make love to me."

The pants had to come off for reasons of convenience, but for Greg's benefit the shirt and jacket stayed on. With Greg fully naked under him, Nick felt distinctly overdressed and he was sure he'd die of a heat stroke somewhere in the middle of it, but who was he to deny the love of his life?

It didn’t take much preparation for Greg to get impatient and he started begging unabashedly. Holding his breath, Nick slowly slid inside his welcoming body.

Greg's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, supporting his rhythm with urgent squeezes and Greg's hands cradled his face, pulling him into passionate kisses. Sweat ran down his forehead, his heart hammered painfully inside his chest and he still couldn't believe his luck.

Nick found a slow build up was always worth holding himself back for, especially when it resulted in driving Greg gradually insane until he was writhing and moaning and begging him for release. Overwhelmed by the sight and sound of Greg he was so close himself that when he finally sped his movements up to a satisfactory pace for both of them he was so close that he tumbled into his climax only seconds after Greg. Collapsing onto Greg's spent body all Nick could do was sigh deeply and whisper, "I love you."

A few moments later Nick was able to move again.

"May I undress now? I'm overheating here, baby." He reluctantly peeled their sticky bodies apart. Greg laughed heartily and dropped a kiss onto his husband's chin.

"Go ahead, I like you just as well when you're naked," he beamed and waggled his eyebrows.

"I think this tux is ruined," Nick commented as he stripped the wrinkled and partially stained clothes off.

"Aww," Greg cooed, "don't worry, you won't need it again. Getting married is a once in a lifetime event." Nick laughed.

"Oh, I hope so."


	2. The next morning

"Good morning, husband..." Greg grinned when Nick was finally ready to open his eyes, if only just a slit. He'd lain awake for a while just watching Nick's steady breathing. Occasionally he had dropped a kiss onto whatever part of Nick he could reach, hoping to stir him awake at some point.

Nick groaned.

"Morning," he mumbled and reached out to pull Greg closer.

"Ready for your first married morning blow job?" Greg asked excitedly, already starting to wriggle out of Nick’s arms and move south along the planes of his body. Nick felt instantly more awake.

“You’re crazy,” he laughed and moved his hand into Greg’s hair.

“I’m still worn out from the night, baby, you-” his words cut off and transcended into a low moan. Greg’s lips had reached their destination and by now definitely all of Nick was awake. The hand on Greg’s head tightened its grip and Nick’s hips moved up to meet Greg’s hot mouth in a matching rhythm.

“Crazy,” Nick repeated weakly, “crazy fucking good!”

Greg hummed around his mouthful and Nick let out a deep groan.

“God, I love you!”

…

"Are you trying to break me?" Nick asked, catching his breath. Greg lay resting his chin on Nick's chest and looked up at him smugly.

"That would be counterproductive" he quipped, grinning, "who'd return the favor if you were broken?" Nick huffed.

"Come here, you," he prompted, grabbing Greg's face and pulling him up for a kiss.

"I don't think I have enough breath left for that" he offered apologetically, "but since you're so full of energy, I could just..." Catching his drift Greg grinned, "roll over."

Having Nick like this, face down, ass up, sent Greg's brain into overdrive every time. He marveled at the way his muscles moved beneath the sweat covered skin of his back while he prepared Nick with gentle fingers. Nick's appreciative moans slowly grew more frustrated because Greg made no move to change his pace. Nick liked it rough, but he needed to be ready. When Greg finally lubed himself up his stomach tingled in excitement.

"Come on," Nick urged and that was all it took for Greg to slide in.

"Oh, fuck!" Nick kept panting. Propped on his forearms he ground himself back into Greg's every thrust, deep moans and other undignified sounds escaping his throat. He could feel Greg struggling and knew he was fighting his own build up down in order to prolong the experience for him.

"Let go, baby," he urged breathlessly, amazed he could still speak at all. But Greg kept up his pace as best as he could. Reaching back Nick clawed roughly at Greg's ass, drawing him impossibly closer.

"I said let go," he repeated and this time Greg really did.


End file.
